Halloween Star
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: There's a special way to celebrate Halloween. But our friends here has their own way. (HTTYD, ROTG, WIR, Brave, and Tangled crossover) A little bit HIJACK


31st October. Halloween day. Lots of children even teens went for treat-or-tricking. But these group of teen (but there some kids to) sitting in the park that decorated with pumpkin and lights.

"SAY WHAT?" Almost everybody in the group shouted.

"Yeah, you've never heard this?" Asked Vanellope, one of the girl in the group. She has black hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a pink gown which really annoys her alot (since she doesn't have any other costume), pink tiara and holding a lolipop wand. "It's a really popular legend."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked. This time, the girl is about eighteen years old. She has long blond hair that she braid and green eyes. She wears a purple dress and a purple pointy cone hat.

"Well," Said Jamie. That boy is about thirteen or fourteen. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. This Halloween, he dressed as a pirate. "Let's hear about this legend."

"Gladly." Vanellope started. "There was a ruin on this island, and we studied up on the origin of it. It was a tournament ground were ancient people use to play a game. They aspired to greatness only to be ultimately destroyed. Their fates were tied to the stone cards they battle with. They say at night, the ghosts of those fallen players rise up and wander through the dark, looking for a challenge, especially on a night like this when the moon is full."

"You read about all this?" Hiccup asked. The boy looks a lot like Jamie, expect his eyes is green and he's about fifteen. He wears a black robe, a black witch hat and a round glasses, like Harry Potter.

"Nah, we just made it up," Vanellope laughed. "You should have seen your faces!"

"Vanellope..." Jack sighed. The teen has white hair and ice blue hair. This years, he dressed up as Peter Pan.

"That wasn't very nice!" Merida yelled. The girl has red hair and blue eyes. She wears a native american drees and bandana with a feather on it. An indian.

Aster just let out a sigh of relief. The teeen has green eyes and black eyes, but we can't see it because he wears a hood, with bunny ears on top of it (He became a bunny).

"Tuffnuff freaked out!" Ruffnuff stated. The girl has long blond hair that she braid and green eyes. She wears an green elf costume.

"No I didn't!" Tuffnuff argued. The boy almost looks like Ruffnuff, except his hair. He is also an elf, but the green colour is darker than Ruff's. "That was you!"

"It's fun to get scared, don't you guys agree?" Eugene asked. The eighteen years old teen has brown hair and brown eyes, dressed as a knight.

"For real! Let's play a scary game!" Snotlout agreed. The teen has black hair and black eyes, dressed as a Superman.

"You sure about that?" Astrid whispered. The girl has blond hair that she braid and blue eyes. Some of her bangs almost covers her left eyes. This years she dressed as a viking. "You're kind of a baby with these things."

"In this game, I'll do the scaring!" Snotlout answered, "HEY! Who are you calling a baby?!"

"Well, I still think you'll get scared," Hiccup laughed.

"So who's in?" Vanellope asked raising her hand. "Of course I'm in."

"I'll play," Eugene announced.

"Yeah!" The twins said raising their hand.

"Sure!" Aster said raising his hand.

"Great we're the team of creepy monsters!" Jamie smiled raising his hand.

"Me too!" Jack yelled

"Not a chance, Frost!" Aster pouted. "If everyone is a monster, then who will we scare?"

"Fine then." Jack said with his hand crossed on his chest, looking angry.

"Umm, I think I'm out." Rapunzel said.

"What?" Merida cried, "If you sit out, it'll ruin the game! Then I don't wanna play either."

"Huh?" Rapunzel asked.

"Listen," Vanellope sighed, "This isn't gonna be much fun unless everyone goes along."

"Well, I get that, but I-"

"Scare, scare, scare." Shopie giggled. Jamie little sister, Shopie has a different appearence with his brother she has messy but straight hair and blue eyes. The little girl dressed as a fairy. "Please?!"

"See," Jack said pointing at Shopie. "Even Shopie want to join in."

Rapunzel looked at Shopie big blue pleading eyes. Then she smiled. "Fine. Count me in."

"I guess all of us is playing." Astrid said. Hiccup just sighed.

.

.

.

They arrived in frost of a forest near their town.

"You'll start here!" Vanellope sang.

"We'll get you so good you won't be able to sleep for a week!" Snotlout declared.

"Good luck everyone!" Jamie shouted. With that the scaring group left.

Before they left, Vanellope gave Hiccup a box contais some paper. Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid, Shopie and Hiccup, each of them pick. And the open it.

Both Merida and Astrid got the number one.

"Why do I have to be with you?" Merida sakd in a dissapointed tone.

"I don't like this too." Astried sighed. "But, it's draw."

While Shopie got the number three.

"Three." Shopie cheered. Rapunzel looked at her number. A three. She turned toward Shopie and showed her number.

"Hey, Shopie. I guess yuo with me." Rapunzel said. Shopie immediately hugged the older teen.

"Wait..." Hiccup said. "If Merida with Astrid and Rapunzel with Shopie. That's mean..." He turned and looked a Jack who was looking at him. "I'm with you, Jack?"

"I guess so." The white haired boy said.

.

.

.

The first group, Merida and Astrid walked first into the wood.

"You walk in front," Astrid demanded, "I'll be the rear guard."

"You can't boss me around. I'll walk wherever I want," Merida slowed down so Astrid was at the front again.

"You're scared."

"So are you!"

The wind rustled the leaves and Merida and Astrid jumped a little before hugging each other. After they realized who they were hugging the immediately let go. When they came to a fork in the path, some "monsters" crawled out of the bushes. The girls let out an ear piercing scream and ran over two of the "monster" (who were actually Ruffnuff and Tuffnuff in disguise) and hit them.

"Oh boy, we got them good!" Snotlout cheered, "Right?"

"We did too good a job and they punched us out!" Tuffnuff complained as he rubbed his sore cheek and Ruffnuff held her head.

Next was Eugene, Jamie, and Vanellope. They disguise a horror tree. Vanellope on Eugene's shoulder while Jmine on the bottom, between Eugene's leg. Merida and Astrid screamed and ran straight through them. Eugene ended up cushioning Vanellope's fall.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," Vanellope told Eugene.

"I'm sorry for tripping you, "Jamie apologized.

"Owie," Eugene moaned, "I didn't think this game would be so painful."

The girls stopped running when they got to an open field.

"Merida? Astrid?" Aster shouted.

"Aster?" Merida sighed with relief.

"Aster? Is Aster's looks like this?" He turned around with slender man masks on causing Merida and Astrid to faint.

"Wow, no wonder Jack like playing tricks." Ren smiled taking of his mask. "It feels great. I'll try this one for Frost!" Aster pulled another masked out of nowhere.

.

.

.

Rapunzel and Shopie stopped at the beginning. When the arrived at the fork path, Snotlout and the twins tried to scare them, and Shopie cried so they stop until she 's better. But, Rapunzel had an idea. She took Shopie to the Halloween Carnaval while awaiting for the other to finish.

.

.

.

Jack and Hiccup is the last group, but they went to a different path.

"Um, I don't think we're supposed to go that way," Hiccup told Jack.

"Seems to be a good path for us," Jack argued, "What's taking so long, let's move it!"

"Uh, sure."

.

.

.

"Wow..." Hiccup gasped. He and Jack arrived in an open field (but a different place, not the place where Merida and Astrid faint) where the sky is clear at a lot of star decorated the sky.

"How do you manage to found this place?" The brunette asked.

"I wander off sometime." Jack said.

Hiccup giglled. "Maybe that's the reason why you often skip school." Hearing that, Jack also giggled. They sat on the grass beside each other. There was a silent before Hiccup break it.

"You know why I like the star?" Hiccup asked.

"Why?" Jack asked back.

"Sometimes it tells us story. Like that." Hiccup pointed to some star. "That swan constallation tells us about a girl who cursed in to a swan."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He paused, before asked Jack "What about you?"

"Well, star's okay. But I prefer constallation." The white haired boy said.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. You, me, Punzei, Merida, and the other," He paused before continue. "It's like we're conected."

Hiccup sighex. "You have a point. I felt that too."

"And this is where we find you!" Someone's interrupted. Both boys turn around as saw all of their friend behind them (including Ralunzel with sleeping Shopie on her back).

"What up?" Eugene asked.

"Oh, sorry for wandering off everyone," Hiccup apologized.

"You left the came boundaries," Snotlout complained.

"Sure did!" Jamie agreed.

"Oh, my bad," Hiccul laughed nervously.

"It's so pretty!" Rapunzel awed as everyone else joined them.

"Well would you look at that?!" Aster sighed.

"Like we've been transported into a painting or something!" Jamie smiled.

"Nice," Astrid and Merida said.

"I love it!" Vanellope shouted.

"Yeah!" Ruffnuff and Tuffnuff agreed.

"Hold it! There's no way I'm gunna let Mother Nature hog all the attention tonight!" Snotlout cheered.

"What could it be?" Merida and Jack asked.

"Let's go trick or tricking again!" Snotlout shouted.

"Or we can go to the carnaval." Rapunzel suggeted.

"That can do." Said Astrid agreeing to Rapunzel's suggestion.

"All right then, LTE'S GO!" Vanellope shouted as she lead the way toward the canaval with the other following her.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**How To Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardian belongs to Dreamwork. Tangled and Wreck It Ralph belongs to Disney. Brave belongs to Disney-Pixar. I don't own Swan Lake.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**


End file.
